


gay  little  boy  best  friends

by bicarbonat3catboy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TAKAIZU THE WORLD, dont worry sexies ive got a fic up my sleeve where takao cares for izuki so MUTUAL SUPPROT BABES, ig!!!! Woo Yea!!! Sorry For Da Cringies, ok have fun send me feedbacks on how to write the kissies cuz i wanna do that more, will seb ever !!! write more tjan 2 characters at once? no, wow i actually tagged the characters amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicarbonat3catboy/pseuds/bicarbonat3catboy
Summary: literally  just  that  scene  of  kenma  comforting  hinata  after  he  gets  his  fever  but  its  takaizu
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	gay  little  boy  best  friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey did i ever tell u guys tkiz reminds me of kenhina? no? ok it does here u go

After Izuki graduates Takao becomes the vice captain in his third year. Well, honorarily he's basically captain too. What with all the sharing captain duties for the harder to handle people duties. Unfortunately, Shuutoku loses nearing the finals of the winter cup. and, it’s hard. It always is. Takao doesn't cry as hard anymore but he lets himself cry a little with the 1st years to comfort them. He gets a little catharsis out of it but his nose still feels pretty stuffy. He’s also pretty sore from the match so he figures might as well walk it off. Before he gets to the train station he spots a familiar figure waiting. 

Izuki waves and smiles. 

“I saw your match, you've gotten so much stronger. That was great.” Izuki wipes away the sweat lingering on his face and pulls him into a hug. Takao feels his tears threatening to spill again.

“Whatcha doing here?” He asks, a little sniffly. “Don’t you have classes?”

“Classes are over, and sides’ i came to cheer up a friend. My boy best friend.”

Takao loves it when Izuki references a meme he told him. He giggles between quiet tears. 

They rock quietly in each other's arms. A sort of strange mating dance between two birds you could say. It’s times like this he really appreciates the kind of world they've made for themselves. Just themselves.

“Mmmm… thanks.” He buries his head in izuki’s neck. Takao’s always been a bit taller, but he’s grown more over the years. Nevertheless, Izuki’s remained the perfect height for him to rest his head on his shoulders. “It was so hard. I really wanted to win. For them. For me.”

“I know,” Izuki runs his fingers through his hair. It probably smells bad with all the sweat still clinging to it but Izuki says he never stinks. “You did great.” 

“I love you.”

He hums, still holding onto Izuki. He’s warmer than usual. 

“I love you too,” He lifts his head up. “ You know what would help this friend right now? a kiss,” 

Now it’s Izuki’s turn to laugh. He looks away for a moment. Ah, his laughter’s never short of music to his ears and his smile, he's feeling better already. 

Izuki cups his face and the fabric of his sleeves brushes against his cheeks. takao shuts his eyes. Soft warm lips brush against his for a moment, no more no less. They touch the tip of his nose and briefly press against his forehead before they're gone again. His skin tingles, trying to etch every kiss into his mind and he opens his eyes, looking for more. 

“Better?” 

“Yep, but you know what else would help? if you went home with me today.”

Izuki laughs again. “Okay, but only because it’s you.”

“Yea, and I love the things you do for me.” He slings an arm around him as a train arrives. With Izuki leaning against him as they walk, the night’s turning out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> *woaaah wiggles* helloooo if u want more thonkies u shd TAAAALK TO ME ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡@(・●・)@ ok adios 我的朋友们！


End file.
